Moldings are used to enhance the appearance of wall openings and to protect the wall surface near the opening for doors and windows. Traditionally, the moldings that form the corners of the openings require accurate, time-consuming Mitered cuts to present a quality appearance. Unfortunately, structural settling as well as expansion and shrinkage of the molding caused by moisture changes, heat changes, etc. result in the mitered joints pulling apart and gaps appearing.
Some openings utilize fancy decorative trim moldings which often include corner sections, which require more mitered cuts and thus expose more joints to gap appearance. In order to upgrade an existing 45 degree opening molding requires the removal of the existing molding, careful mitered cuts and installation of the corner block molding along with the reinstallation of the re-cut molding.
Therefore there is a need for a molding system, which can eliminate the need for mitered cuts, hide gaps in joints caused by expansion/shrinkage, can be easily installed with new molding trim as well as retrofitted to an existing trimmed opening.